


Camaleoa

by laatibs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcool, Bar, Cama, F/M, Inocencia, Luxuria, Pecado - Freeform, Sexo, bebida, sangue
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laatibs/pseuds/laatibs
Summary: Hermione Granger estava traumatizada e com medo. Numa noite, sozinha num bar, encontrou um conhecido e sua vida mudou para sempre.





	Camaleoa

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic foi escrita para o desafio SALIGIA do Spirit, do grupo QGDramione.  
> O pecado que desenvolvi foi a Luxúria, e a virtude foi a inocência.
> 
> O texto foi novidade para mim, porque eu nunca havia escrito um fluxo de consciência. Mas eu me diverti demais escrevendo! Tomara que vocês gostem!  
> Boa leitura!

Como do primeiro dia em que estivemos ali, eu sentia medo.  
Ah, não era pavor, porque a ênfase das minhas emoções não se devia ao primeiro; era somente o extremo estado de alerta no qual meu corpo se encontrava.  
Medo? Não, não medo. Receio.  
Ainda receava cada movimento, cada olhar, porque já havia me machucado antes e não era possível que me machucasse outra vez. Eu era inteligente, _a mais inteligente, supostamente, não?_ A mais inteligente de todas havia se machucado, ou haviam-na machucado? Seria o inverso do oposto?  
Logo, mandei com que se calasse com um olhar. Cada uma das palavras ditas era exagero – o silêncio se encaixava melhor na atmosfera desesperada do rosa-bordô. Palavras não conseguiriam descrever os sentimentos e emoções que contornavam o quarto na velocidade da luz, na velocidade dos movimentos e a melhor parte era que, nem se eu tentasse, eu conseguiria parar.  
Etéreas eram as luzes que piscavam em minha frente, meus olhos não enxergavam contornos. Eles geralmente não falhavam – eram como gaviões, sempre à procura daquele animal indefeso que se destaca –, mas naquela noite, com o álcool tomando conta de minhas veias, as luzes se faziam mais que presentes no fundo de minhas pupilas. Eles haviam falhado. Elas pulavam e tomavam formas estranhas e ininteligentes, e eram formas harmoniosas e fluidas, e o que eu entendia eram somente os sons e as sensações. As sensações...

~x~

O toque começara ingênuo, inocente, _oi, posso te pagar a próxima bebida?_ Eu me recordava de seu rosto, aquele, tão retorcido em minhas memórias deturpadas pela guerra que era a vida após a escola, e de sua mão, a mão na minha, e a minha se contorcendo porque eu sentia calor e _você está gelado!_ Mas não mais gelado que minha bebida, e o gelo descendo por minha garganta era um misto da vergonha e do orgulho, engolidos pelo arrependimento de não ter tentado antes...  
Após, veio o toque na alma junto ao sorriso, _você está tão linda, quer dançar?_ Você não se aguentou, não é verdade? Não aguentou nem um segundo após me vislumbrar ali naquele balcão, tão cheia de gente ao redor e tão vazia de mim mesma. Depois disso eu me perdi, porque _você parece ter bebido demais antes de eu chegar..._  
Como não fosse o normal, as estrelas começaram a brilhar incandescentes quando eu vi a verdadeira cor de suas írises. _Cinza?_ Você franziu o cenho em minha direção, _do que está falando?_ E eu solucei antes de me aproximar demais, _seus olhos são cinza!_ Você deu uma risada curta, e seus lábios roçaram nos meus sem intenção, _sem intenção?_ Pensei em tomar uma golfada de ar, mas você me tirou todo o ar do mundo com um sorriso de canto, _não faça isso_...  
Até o toque se tornar toques, toques e mais toques... Obsoletos, arcaicos, nas bochechas e têmpora e lábios nos dedos, os dedos traçando o tal do caminho sem volta... _Sem volta_ , você disse, a ponta de seu indicador correu para meu queixo, erguendo meu rosto para que minha boca ficasse à altura da sua...  
_Meu Merlin_ , cada sopro de ar era uma punhalada no peito e no abdome. O punhal cravava fundo como o hálito que embaçava minha visão era gostoso, e eu sofri porque aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo. Sofri por não conseguir parar de pensar em passear meu olhar sobre o seu, em desejar sua pele e em odiar quando uma mão intercedeu sobre nós dois.  
– Ah, mas o que... – Eu disse, e então solucei mais uma vez ao enxergar por cima da névoa de desejo que me cegava.  
Li seus lábios e vi ruivo, um ruivo que já havia me negado muitas vezes porque eu não me encontrava à sua altura, _alto você, não?_ No mesmo tempo em que a mão dele tocou meu ombro, puxei-a para baixo, torcendo e fazendo com que minhas aulas de defesa pessoal não tivessem acontecido em vão, _forte você, não?_ E o cheiro dele me deu náuseas, aquelas de se vomitar na mesma hora quando estamos embriagados, e a náusea me trouxe memórias, estas que não duraram tanto assim em minha cabeça confusa, mas outras pessoas surgiram, _oh, o que está havendo?_  
E o barulho de um copo quebrando, o barulho de uma risada baixa em meu ouvido, o alto som da música para os meus ouvidos que era sua voz, _vem comigo que eu te salvo,_ mas que donzela seria eu se fosse salva por meu maior inimigo? Que mundo era aquele no qual eu não sobreviveria se não descobrisse o que seria ser salva por aqueles olhos, aquela voz, aqueles toques, _você vem?_ Como eu recusaria um pedido como o seu, o que veio de tão bom grado no meu coração gritante? Contudo, todavia, entretanto, havia aquele torpor, calhamaço de dor que castiga, e minhas costas eram líquido e eu já não sentia o peso que antes era meu vestido, peso leve, peso pena de quem não o vestia.  
O que havia de errado com sua sobrancelha, eu me perguntava? Porque ela franzira e de repente havia sangue em seus olhos e mãos, as mãos que se encarregavam de passear por minhas costas líquidas, _o líquido é sangue?_ Meus olhos arregalados já não procuravam mais por alento porque este era seu, todo seu, e seus olhos procuravam os meus, todos seus, seus olhos todos espantados enquanto procurava a varinha para fazer parar a cachoeira de horror que se tornara minhas costas; _não se apavore_ , você dizia, mas como seria possível que eu me apavorasse se com você eu me sentia tão segura?  
Ante meus olhos tudo era vermelho, e o sangue em seus olhos já não te deixava enxergar meu rosto, o vermelho dos cabelos do homem que fez isso comigo no horizonte, ao longe, muito longe, _o quão longe de casa está?_ Meu coração entrou em pânico e bombear o sangue com oxigênio para o cérebro se tornou um parto, _partamos para qualquer lugar, não quero ir para casa._ Parecia o mais sensato a se fazer, meus lençóis estavam sujos com o último que os pisara, que os sujara, que os limpara e reutilizara, e eu não queria que você os visse daquela forma.  
Contra as expectativas e as probabilidades, os olhos cinza me acompanharam até a porta e o vento frio invadiu minhas entranhas; contudo, eu mal consegui registrar aquilo, tamanho era o torpor da bebida, e você já deitara o casaco sobre meus ombros pesados de pesar. _O sangue..._ Eu murmurei, e seu sorriso aliviado respondeu o que eu não esperava de mais ninguém. _Eu curei você._  
Até eu vejo, é claro que você me curou, não foi? A cura é um processo longo, demorado, cruel e gradativo, entretanto suas írises eram cinza e por isso foi fácil demais. Suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas marcadas, mas só o que eu sentia eram os arrepios e seu hálito alcançando meu rosto mais uma vez... _Concentre-se, sim?_  
Momentos depois, num rodopio, estávamos dentro de um quarto, e as paredes eram de um rosa-bordô impressionante e instigante e logo minha cabeça ia de encontro ao chão, não fossem seus rápidos reflexos de comensal – comensal da morte, você diz? Alimenta-se de morte, por assim dizer? Ou come à mesma mesa que ela? Sendo você este ou aquele, salvou-me novamente e desta vez seria uma concussão, ou algo pior ante ao perigo da cabeça na madeira da cadeira...  
Almejei alcançar com a ponta dos dedos, por mera curiosidade de expectadora, a dor pungente que começava a atingir o canto de minha lombar, mas as mãos as quais acompanhavam os olhos cinzentos me impediram, forçando meu olhar sobre aquelas írises hipnotizantes.  
– Lento, aqui... Você estrunchou. – Sua voz subiu a meus ouvidos e minha respiração parou por dois segundos completos antes que eu soltasse o ar e fechasse os olhos com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Por que você sorri, Leoa?  
– Estou com você. – Eu respondi, sentindo a magia poderosa de sua varinha curando minha carne, minha pele e minhas feridas, e você me encarou fundo enquanto segurava minhas mãos ao lado de meu corpo.  
– O que isso quer dizer? – Suas palavras foram suaves, contudo pesadas, e eu não soube o que responder na hora.  
Amor? Paixão? Necessidade? Auto piedade? Quem saberia? Certamente que não eu, pois estava ali, escorrida pelo chão assim como meu sangue escorria para fora numa velocidade inconstante, diante daquela pergunta que poderia revelar tanto de mim quanto de você, _amor?_ A implacável e inevitável inconsciência me engolfou, e a última coisa da qual me lembro é da cor de seus olhos repletos de ternura, e eu nunca saberia agradecer a paz de espírito que aquele seu olhar significou para as quarenta e nove horas em que fiquei desacordada.

~x~

Fraca.  
Inerte.  
Cansada.  
Alvoroçada?  
Certamente que aquilo seria um exagero, mas assim que as últimas lembranças que eu tinha da vida atingiram meu cérebro, eu me senti atordoada. Tentei abrir a boca, mas meu maxilar se travou num estalo. Meus pensamentos voaram para o tempo, porque havia uma réstia de luz passando por minhas pálpebras: seria o dia ou a luz do luar?  
O peso o qual eu lembrava de segurar nos ombros não mais se encontrava lá. Arrisquei olhar para onde quer que minha cabeça estivesse direcionada, e a cor das paredes me impressionou mais uma vez: o rosa-bordô bem-casava com a seda sobre a qual eu sabia estar deitada. Minha respiração deixou de pesar, e senti uma movimentação no ar à minha esquerda. Tentei mexer minha cabeça, mas parecia que todo o pesar havia se mudado dos ombros para lá.  
Meu corpo inteiro sofreu um arrepio quando escutei sua voz no pé do meu ouvido – digo sofreu, mas foi um sofrimento bem-vindo.  
– Índigo. – Direcionei meu olhar para você, e meus dentes surgiram por trás dos lábios secos. Seu olhar era curioso. – Tenho vontade de mergulhar num mar de índigo, neste momento.  
– Gosto das suas fantasias, Leoa. – Seus olhos eram gentis. Cinza.  
– Ontem, quando eu desmaiei...  
– Pare por aí – Você me interrompeu. – Não foi ontem... Você quase bateu o recorde de desmaio. Cinquenta horas desacordada por ter estrunchado. Eu devo desculpas... Minhas habilidades médicas estavam deturpadas pelo álcool. Tive que sedar você...  
– Espera – eu interrompi, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios. Eu me esforcei para apoiar o peso do corpo nos cotovelos, e logo seu corpo estava colado no meu sobre os lençóis brancos de seda da enorme cama. Você sorriu, olhando-me como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo, e não consegui decidir se era dia ou noite porque seu sorriso ofuscou a pouca necessidade que eu enxergava em levantar e sair dali. – Você me salvou... Por quê?  
– Linda... – Seus dedos passearam pelo meu rosto, capturando um cacho perdido e o colocando atrás de minha orelha, e seu sorriso era maravilhoso. – Gosto quando você se faz de desentendida. É bom, para variar da atmosfera de Sabe-Tudo.  
A parte irracional de meu cérebro que estava venerando cada pedaço de perdição que eram seus olhos irradiando desejo tomou conta do restante de minhas terminações nervosas, e eu avancei sobre você, sentindo uma pontada aguda na costela e caindo ao seu lado logo em seguida, derrotada. Sorri ao escutar seu riso contido.  
– Então... Adiantaria se eu dissesse que você sentirá algumas dores por mais duas horas? – Você questionou, e parecia não decidir se estava divertido ou preocupado, porque o que seu sorriso denunciava, os olhos escondiam. – Preciso ir ao St. Mungus pegar um pouco de Essência de Ditamno. A magia consegue estancar seu sangramento por algumas horas, mas o corte em sua costela somente cicatrizará com a poção correta. Eu estive esperando você acordar para avisar que partiria por alguns minutos... Não queria que acordasse sozinha.  
Todo o carinho que eu já sentia por você aumentou naquele segundo, meu coração inflou e meus olhos transbordaram de emoção. Ninguém nunca havia cuidado de mim daquela forma.  
– É agora que eu agradeço? – Tentei, fazendo um esforço para sentar na cama. Você, vendo minha situação deplorável, colocou os braços sob minhas axilas e me ajudou até que eu conseguisse apoiar na cabeceira da cama com os ombros – uma vez que, ao levantar, senti os cortes das costas mais sensíveis que nunca.  
– Responderei quando retornar – você pontuou, e eu ri. – Do que tanto ria, Leoa?  
– Nada... Nada. – Mas o sorriso não deixou meus lábios, e você me encarou um por um momento com muita doçura antes de partir, deixando-me embasbacada com o que estava acontecendo.  
~x~

 

Inteira. Era como eu me sentia duas horas depois, assim como você habilmente havia previsto.  
Dos quatro minutos e meio que você passou fora, eu refleti toda a minha vida por três. Parecia que os fatos da noite de bebedeira haviam acontecido há mil anos, e que eu nunca sequer pisara em Hogwarts ou tivera qualquer conversa com alguém fora daquele quarto. Se eu tivesse que trocar todas as noites solitárias com alguém qualquer tentando preencher o impreenchível dentro de mim por um segundo contemplando seu sorriso, eu o faria de bom grado...  
– Aonde dói? – Ouvi sua voz do banheiro tirando-me de minha utopia; você tentava limpar meu vestido repleto de sangue. Eu senti náuseas só de olhar para ele, e tive toda a privacidade do mundo para tirá-lo sob os lençóis. Percebi que fazia uma careta de dor, e quando abri os olhos, os seus refletiam meu medo pelo espelho.  
– Dos pés à cabeça... Preciso de uma massagem – eu brinquei, em busca de deixar o ar menos pesado, e você riu sua risada melodiosa, e minha cabeça girou e minhas pernas se friccionaram de desejo.  
– Espero que essa dor não passe logo... Você está se tornando minha primeira paciente exclusiva. – Constatou, sentando na ponta da cama e encarando meus lábios apertados. – O que foi?  
– Eu... – Minha coragem se esvaiu assim como surgiu, e eu não sabia como respondê-lo. Seu olhar flagrou o movimento de minhas pernas, e eu senti vergonha.  
– Hm... – Senti a ponta de seus dedos tocarem meus pés, e cócegas me arrebataram antes de dar lugar a arrepios certeiros.  
E os movimentos eram calculados, porém quentes. Seus olhos nunca me deixavam. Os pelos de minhas pernas eriçaram, e você os tocou também. Eu desejei estar bêbada novamente, para que minha mente se calasse.  
– Realmente... – Tentei pela segunda vez, minha voz já fraca desistindo quando suas mãos chegaram às minhas coxas.  
Muito de meu gosto, uma delas fez o caminho de volta, enquanto a outra ousou pousar no joelho. Eu tremi ao sentir todo o peso de meu silêncio se dissipar assim que você escorregou os braços por baixo do lençol de seda que mal me cobria, assim. Suas mãos me puxaram, e minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro macio antes de ser arrastada para perto do calor de seu corpo, e seu fogo ardia em mim quando sua respiração descompassada soprou meus cílios, eu preciso te beijar, mas quem foi que disse aquilo? Porque no segundo seguinte não havia mais eu, ou você, somente o nós e meu Merlin, como você é gostoso quando minhas terminações nervosas encontraram as suas, a sua risada penetrou meus ouvidos e eu queria que você me penetrasse, mas que demora de olhos cinzas para entrarem em mim, entra aqui debaixo e seu corpo colou no meu, colado, melado, havia sangue e cinzas e estrelas e o fim quando eu mordi seu lábio.  
– Indeciso... Não faça isso... – Sua voz era alta e eu não encontrei motivos para obedecer.  
O argumento morreu em seus lábios quando eu os mordi mais uma vez e você não resistiu, pegou-me pelos cabelos e subiu em mim, calor, _que calor infernal_ era o inferno que estava ali debaixo daquele lençol, e eu nunca pensei que estar no inferno e pecar seria tão divino, seu perfume foi o primeiro a me invadir e logo depois foi seu hálito, seu gosto de menta e seu cheiro de limpeza ridículo, e seus cabelos foram para o mesmo caminho que os meus porque eu também os agarrei, _isso dói_ , mas eu queria mais dor e por isso suguei sua língua até seus beijos me fazerem escorrer pelas pernas, _eu quero você,_ nós dois queríamos e queríamos com os beijos e os toques e _você tirou a roupa muito rápido!_  
Não muito depois, senti sua mão tocar minha intimidade cuidadosamente e o pouco controle que nos restava foi atirado ao ar. Eu pedi por mais, mais e você me deu, ah, se meu deu... Seus lábios desceram para onde suas mãos estiveram e eu senti você me beijar, a vontade que você parecia sentir era a mesma que eu não sabia de onde vinha, ela estava ali na superfície e eu estava ficando sem ar, senti que fosse desabar do precipício de tesão em que estava mas você voltou com os beijos por minha barriga e costela e mamilos e _ai, meu Merlin!_ Novamente porque eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser em você dentro de mim, por favor, _por favor, por favor_ eu pedi...  
E seus olhos, já grudados nos meus, ganharam uma determinação que eu nunca tinha visto em ninguém, e seu nariz roçou minha bochecha quando você soprou as palavras mágicas para dentro de meus ouvidos, _eu te quero tanto_... O meu eu também estava na ponta de minha língua que se encontrava com a sua, então foi muito fácil separar as coxas para que você se acomodasse entre elas. Seu quadril veio de encontro ao meu corpo e eu não entendi sua careta de dor porque uma lágrima cruel e significativamente metafórica escapou de mim naquele momento em que você parou.  
– E você tem...  
– Draco, por favor! – Eu não deixei com que terminasse, não deixei que expressasse sua dúvida, seu único momento de hesitação, já fui cravando as unhas em suas costas quando senti sua extensão adentrando minha intimidade. Seus olhos procuravam os meus com fome, fome de mim e fome de desejo, e eu te dei alimento, alimentei você com tudo o que eu tinha, porque eu era nada e você me deixava toda sua...  
Respirei fundo, _muito fundo_ quando tive a sensação de desaparecer, eu desapareci dentro e debaixo de você, você era todo eu e eu era toda você quando o primeiro gemido escorregou de meus lábios vermelhos e inchados, seus dentes alcançaram minha pele e eu não aguentaria segurar por muito mais tempo. Como lanças atiradas, meu olhar alcançou o seu, e eu não mais senti o que já sentia, o todo se tornou nada. Eu ainda te sentia, cada pedaço de pele e de nervo e pelo que eu tinha era tomado por você, mas meu corpo já não era.  
_Ah._ Você gemeu, e meu mundo se desfez em calor e toque. Você se movimentou um pouco mais sobre mim, murmurando meu nome e sussurrando carícias com as mãos, em minhas costas e pescoço e têmporas e lábios, sussurros nos lábios que virariam um mais a qualquer momento, se não fosse a minha exaustão física e emocional...  
– Chego a duvidar de ontem, Hermione Granger – seus lábios deram voz à suas cordas vocais vibrantes, e eu ri uma risada leve e descompromissada antes de tocar seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, memorizando cada pedaço de pele que conseguia alcançar.  
– Ontem, Draco Malfoy – seu nome virou risada em minha língua, a qual enrolou e buscou pela sua mais uma vez, porque aquilo nunca seria suficiente. – Nunca aconteceu.

~x~

Deitamo-nos naquela cama por mais algumas intermináveis horas. Eu nunca saberia dizer por quanto tempo; calculo que tenham sido três dias, mas a única coisa que me fazia pensar nisso era a posição da lua, a qual fazia seu particular show a cada escuridão mal desenhada.  
Você saía do quarto apenas para nos buscar comida. Pelo que me parecia, nada era comprado: tudo do bom e do melhor, como um Malfoy deve ter. Eu me recusei no começo, porque meu estômago ainda não havia se recuperado do porre do outro dia. Contudo, sob recomendações médicas, você deve comer, teimosa, eu acabei esgotando com suas cestas de pãezinhos doces e tortinhas de abóbora. Você ria enquanto me via devorar a comida e, quando eu ameaçava te jogar um feitiço, eu o via tremer um pouco.  
Acho que minha fama ainda era a mesma, afinal de contas. Não a que eu imaginava que teria, mas a que eu já tinha há muitos anos. Comecei a me perguntar se você talvez soubesse...  
– Acordada? – Ouvi sua voz através de meus cachos. Estávamos deitados há alguns minutos, depois de um banho quente de banheira. Suas mãos faziam desenhos incoerentes em minha pele nua, e as respirações estavam calmas.  
Nosso tempo era preenchido por silêncio, muito silêncio. Os sussurros faziam parte do medo de estragar o que já era certo – porque tínhamos certeza de que estava errado, só não conseguíamos admitir aquilo.  
Eu sentia o medo novamente, aquele medo que sempre me engolfava em momento de crise depois da Guerra. Um medo vertiginoso, horrendo, o qual fazia parte de meus dias e noites. Naquele momento, porém, ele tinha um motivo diferente: eu sentia medo porque não queria sair daquele quarto.  
Nunca, em nenhuma das horas em que estivemos ali, perguntei que lugar era aquele. Eu não me recordava de entrar em algum ambiente parecido em anos: as paredes eram de um rosa-bordô impressionante, com o pé-direito muito alto e gesso no teto. Os móveis, sem exceção, eram de um branco incandescente e limpo, assim como as portas... A que dava para o banheiro, e a passagem para onde quer que eu estivesse. A cada vez que Draco passava por ela, ele a trancava. Eu não refleti muito sobre aquilo, até porque não faria sentido algum deixá-la aberta.  
– Mais ou menos – respondi, e você riu, soprando alguns cabelos em meu rosto. Seu nariz encostava em meu ouvido, e minha pele se arrepiou quando seus braços me envolveram. Devolvi o abraço de bom grado, desejando nunca mais ter que sair dali.  
– Eu estive pensando... – Você começou, mas foi interrompido pelo estrondo da porta que dava para não sei onde batendo na parede.  
– Papai, hoje é dia de ir ao parque!! Com que roupa você... – A voz infantil foi abaixando de tom de maneira gradativa até sumir, ao que você puxou o lençol para que este cobrisse meu corpo seminu.  
Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque. Eu nunca imaginaria que você tivesse me levado para casa. Se eu soubesse, não estaria por lá até aquele momento. Faltaram-me palavras para descrever o constrangimento que eu sentia.  
– Scorpius Malfoy! O que foi que eu te ensinei sobre entrar em cômodos sem antes bater à porta?? – Sua voz era trovoada, e seus braços foram rápidos ao alcançarem a cueca que se encontrava no pé da cama. – Eu te avisei que estava acompanhado, filho.  
– Perdão, papai – o garoto estava extremamente envergonhado. As feições dele eram pura cópia sua: cabelos loiro platinados espalhados pela cabeça em perfeita desordem, olhos cinzentos arregalados e bochechas coradas na pele muito branca.  
– Tudo bem, garoto. Só... Vire-se um pouco para que Hermione possa se vestir, sim?  
Eu segurei uma risada enquanto procurava meu vestido debaixo dos lençóis. Assim que me fiz apresentável, levantei da cama e fui até o menino, tocando seu ombro e agachando sobre os joelhos até ficar da altura dele.  
– Olá, Scorpius. Meu nome é-  
– Hermione Granger, eu sei! A Ministra da Magia, membro do Trio de Ouro, meu pai me conta tantas histórias sobre você! É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Granger! – O menino incrivelmente pequeno parecia querer explodir de excitação por me conhecer.  
Eu dei uma gargalhada.  
– Pode me chamar de Hermione. É um prazer conhecer você também, Scorpius.  
Você levantou da cama e passou a mão por meus ombros.  
– Scor, pode nos dar licença por alguns minutos?  
– Sim, por quantos? – Ele respondeu, animado. – Você se lembra que hoje é-  
– Claro, meu filho, eu me lembro. E então, posso contar com você para escolher suas próprias roupas?  
– Sim! – E então ele saiu correndo.  
Levantei-me sobre as pernas, as quais pareceram gelatina quando você segurou meu queixo para encará-lo. Um suspiro saiu de seus lábios e eu não deixei com que você falasse algo, porque meus lábios já estavam nos seus. Eu senti seu desespero e incerteza enquanto você acariciava minhas costas, e quase chorei por aquilo.  
– Eu sei, é hora de ir. Você é um pai solteiro...  
– Pai viúvo – corrigiu-me com um cenho franzido. – E eu ainda estou vivo. Ele tem plena consciência disso.  
– Você não tem...  
– Medo de me machucar? – Você me interrompeu com um olhar severo. – O único receio que tenho hoje em dia é de machucar meu filho. Fora isso, procuro viver uma vida pacata e tranquila. Contudo... – Seus olhos passearam por meu rosto, suavizando pelo caminho, e suas mãos seguraram-me com delicadeza. – Eu estou disposto a arriscar um pouco dessa tranquilidade... Se você também estiver disposta, é claro.  
Meus olhos marejaram de emoção. Com certeza, eu estava escutando aquilo dentro de minha cabeça. Não poderia ser verdade, poderia?.  
– Você está... zombando de mim?  
– Hermione, não seja obtusa, estou tentando te convidar para sair aqui – você zombou, dando um beijo em minha testa antes de tocar meus lábios com os dedos. –. Sei que temos um passado horrível – a ênfase a isso foi um beijo em minha bochecha –, e que eu costumava te tratar muito mal. Mas hoje sou um homem muito melhor do que aquele garoto que teve todas as escolhas tiradas do colo, e queria uma chance de te fazer acreditar no amor novamente. Eu não quero fingir que estes últimos dias não existiram.  
Então você sabia. Era uma coisa tão mesquinha pensar que, só porque nos odiávamos na escola e porque eu não procurava saber da sua vida, o oposto seria verdadeiro. As comportas se abriram em meus olhos já repletos de lágrimas, mas você procurou beijar todas antes que caíssem.  
– Ei, calma. Eu sei que é recente, e que você ainda está em estilhaços. Eu prometo que vou tentar te ajudar com tudo isso. Está me entendendo? – Seus olhos ganharam aquela determinação, e eu não pude deixar de acreditar. – Eu quero te ajudar a superar seus traumas. Aliás, se você não se importar, eu venho com um brinde – completou, porque Scorpius abriu a porta naquele momento, tagarelando sobre o parque que visitariam naquele dia e vestindo uma combinação muito engraçada de roupas de trouxa.  
– Papai, eu já me troquei, e a Hermione parece estar com fome, não está com fome? – Ele inquiriu, e eu ri, ficando de cócoras mais uma vez para conversar com ele.  
– Estou sim, Scorpius. Será que no parque tem um cachorro-quente pra gente devorar?  
– Eu amo cachorro-quente! Papai, por favor, podemos comer cachorro-quente??  
Você me olhou com humor e, pela primeira vez e muitas semanas, eu senti uma pontada de esperança.  
– Só se a Hermione for junto.  
– Hermione, vamos com a gente!!  
Eu sorri um sorriso genuinamente grande porque sabia que, dali em diante, nada seria o mesmo em minha vida.


End file.
